Countdown To XDay
by American-Wizard
Summary: The four friends meet a series of different people who like themselves, feel trapped and alone. Each person changes the other's life as the countdown to X Day begins.rnrnEleventeen is a boy with no name, no past and according to him, no future.


**DISCLAIMER **I own nothing of X-Day. Only the characters I create.

Underline Entering and leaving chatrooms  
**Bold** Name of chatrooms  
_Italics_ Thoughts

X Day. It seemed so distant yet so close, but something happened, they all found happiness and I, I found the chat room Ursa Minor.

**Welcome To Ursa Minor**

Eleventeen has entered the room

Eleventeen: Vast like space.  
Eleventeen: …  
Eleventeen: No one's here.  
Eleventeen: Am I too late?

Eleventeen has left the room

-------------

I came to this High School for Senior year and I already hate it. I came just after midterms and I still have no friends. That doesn't effect me that much, I don't have friends. Everyday is the same thing, I get up, go to school and come home. I am nothing and each day draws closer to my own X-day. I plan on standing on my desk during finals and blowing my brains out. I doubt anyone would even notice. I live at home alone even though the school thinks I live with my older brother. He comes and goes but never stays long enough for anything. I was chatting online at school one day when I came across a user named 11 talking about destroying the school. The main girl left some clues but when I solved them I found out that it was locked and I couldn't get in, left out like always.

--------------

**Welcome To Ursa Minor**

Polaris has entered the room

Mr. Money has entered the room

11 has entered the room

11: Hi you guys  
Mr. Money: Hey  
Polaris:…Someone else was in here  
11: What do you mean?  
Polaris: This room is locked to anyone other then us but the history says that someone named Eleventeen entered last night.  
Mr. Money: 11 was that you?  
11: no  
Polaris: I have to know how he got around my security!

Jangalian has entered the room

Jangalian: Everyone's here?  
Jangalian: Get out of class early?  
Polaris: Someone broke into my room!  
Jangalian: What?  
11:This chat room.  
Mr. Money: Someone named

Eleventeen has entered the room

Mr. Money: Eleventeen  
Eleventeen: Yes?  
Polaris: What? Who are you?  
Eleventeen: I'm no one  
Mr. Money: You have to be someone.  
Eleventeen: Why?  
Jangalian: Polaris didn't you lock this page?  
Polaris: Yes.  
Eleventeen: I hacked in, I got tired of always being alone.  
11: That's not very nice.  
Eleventeen: But I want to be noticed.  
Eleventeen: I want to blow up the school.  
11:….  
Mr. Money: ….  
Jangalian: Why?  
Eleventeen: It's either this or shoot up the school.  
Eleventeen: This way no one gets hurt.  
Mr. Money: What?  
Eleventeen: Never mind, Ignore what I said I didn't mean it I was just upset.

Eleventeen has left the room

Polaris: HA! I threw a tracker on him!  
11: What?  
Polaris: In a few hours I'll know who he is.  
Jangalian: There's the bell, tonight at my house.

Jangalian has left the room

11: He wants to die?  
Polaris: I know how he feels.  
Mr. Money: So do I  
11: Mr. Money!  
Mr. Money: Used to, sorry you know I love you too much to want to die.  
Polaris: No one loves me ;-;  
11: haha Polaris we love you too!  
Mr. Money: Yeah Polaris  
Polaris Thanks. I'm going to class see you two tonight.

Polaris has left the room

Mr. Money: Alright I'm gone too, bye 11

Mr. Money has left the room

Eleventeen has entered the room

Eleventeen: Hello 11  
11: Who are you?  
Eleventeen: A new student.  
11: Why do you want to die?  
Eleventeen: Because no one would notice I was gone.

Eleventeen has left the room

Rika turned off her computer and started forward at her lamp.

"No one would notice he was gone?" she thought to herself, "I can't believe that anyone could think that. I wanted to kill myself in the very beginning when Polaris wanted to. Life just seemed so hard but people would have noticed. There's my parents, Kako, Ms. Togawa, Polaris, Mr. Money and Jangalian would too. He's a new student, shouldn't be that hard to find."

With that she placed her lap top on her desk and crawled into bed.

"Eleventeen...but 11 is my number"

The next day at school during break Rika went onto her normal computer and all around school the others were doing the same. I was alone on the roof using my own lap top. I inserted my pocket knife into the phone jack on the roof and pow instant internet connect.

Point and click and..

**Welcome to Private School Teisho Academy Chat**

Please enter your user name.

Eleventeen

Polaris: I hate how you can only use this room at school.  
Don Protector (Fox): Why does Polaris want some time alone with someone special  
Polaris: Shut up  
Jangalian: Not funny Don.  
11: It's a little funny

Mr. Money: $  
Polaris: Oh you two.

Tamami joins in

Eleventeen joins in

Mr. Money: Hey Hi  
11: Hi Tamami  
Polaris: Tamami you agree that it's dumb to have only one room right?  
Tamami: Yeah, I mean Don could be the principal or something  
Eleventeen: hello?  
Don Protector (Fox): Hey I am not!  
11: Hahaha  
Mr. Money: That's just wrong.  
Eleventeen: hello?  
Jangalian: Any one of you guys could be a teacher.  
Polaris: Who's your favorite teacher?  
Tamami: I like Mr. Katano, he's always quiet but he lets us get away with a lot  
Eleventeen: whatever

Eleventeen has left the room

11: Polaris, Eleventeen was here.  
Polaris: What? I didn't notice.  
11: Didn't notice?  
Mr. Money: Mr. Katano is very cool.

"They never notice me. They won't know if I was dead or not, I'd just be the boy with no name", muttered Eleventeen to himself. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a silver handgun. "No one cares, and no one notices". He carefully pulled out a fresh clip of bullets and slid them into the gun. A soft click confirmed that they were in.

"Even those who I thought I could really trust, those who are different like me". His hands were shaking as he took off the safety. "_I really thought things could be different this time around_", he thought as he turned the gun around and inserted the barrel into his mouth. His finger twitched as he closed his tear filled eyes.

11: Polaris do you think he was serious?  
Polaris: I don't know, I doubt he'd hurt himself.  
Mr. Money: There's someone on the roof, they say he has a gun!

Jangalian has left the room

Polaris: Shit, shit shit

Polaris has left the room

Mr. Money has left the room

11: Oh God no.

11 has left the room

Tamami: o.o?  
Don Protector (Fox): ?.? You got me.

Rika bolted down the hall where she collided with Polaris. Up ahead Jangalian's coat could be seen as he bolted into the stairwell. Mr. Money caught up as well as they rushed up to the roof. They burst through the door and looked over at Jangalian who stood frozen. Eleventeen looked at them and closed his eyes. The shot was louder than Rika had even heard, she fell into Mr. Money's arms and closed her eyes, covering her head. Eleventeen's body swayed slightly before falling backwards over the ledge. Down below Kako and her boyfriend were walking to his car when the body slammed onto the front hood. The front windshield shattered as blood flew everywhere. Up above Polaris screamed.

He had no name, no one to notify. He blew away his face including teeth so there was no way to know who he was. He was right, no one knew who he was, he was alone. X-Day was his one hope to be part of something and his death was a reminder that we weren't actually hurting anyone but in reality we were saving them. Saving them from the pain they feel everyday. School is like a prison and we knew it was our duty to free our peers from it. X-Day was back on, soon everything would be alright.


End file.
